fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Orion
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Reduces their attack by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to reduce their NP gauge by 1. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Drain Chance + |c1 = 60% |c2 = 70% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 90% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank 'A+'= Reduces their attack by 20% for 3 turns. Reduces their NP gauge by 1. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Biography (Before the Release of Okeanos) Trivia * Orion was available for summoning temporarily during the Moon Goddess Event. With the release of Okeanos, he was permanently added to the summoning pool. * Orion is actually the bear; the woman is Artemis. ** Even though it is Artemis who is holding the bow and performing the attacks, for the purposes of Craft Essences like Holy Shroud of Magdalene, the Servant is still Orion, so damage taken is reduced. * Orion was the first Servant patched into the game after the official release. * Orion received an animation update on 18 January 2017 Update. * NP Rank (Post NP Interlude) changed from A++ to A+ on 9 August 2017 update * He shares the exact HP values (both minimum and maximum) with Artoria Pendragon (Archer). Images Artemis & Orion 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Artemis & Orion 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Artemis & Orion 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Artemis 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1, Without Orion) Artemis_sheet2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2, Without Orion) Artemis 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3, Without Orion) Orion 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1, Without Artemis) Orion 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2, Without Artemis) Orion_sheet.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3, Without Artemis) Artemis bow 1.png|Khryselakatos Sprite (Stage 1) Artemis bow 2.png|Khryselakatos Sprite (Stage 2) Artemis bow 3.png|Khryselakatos Sprite (Stage 3) Artemis ring.png|Back Accessories Sprite Bath_of_the_lunar_goddess.png|Bath of the Lunar Goddess Moonlight_festival.png|Moonlight Festival FourBeasts.png|Four Beasts in the Moonlight Cbc2016_1242x2208_04.png|Four Beasts in the Moonlight 212.png|Golden Carp Figure CE697.png|Party Time Category:Servants Category:Greek Servants Category:Greek Mythology Males Category:Okeanos